


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Let Your Heart Be Light

by MasterFinland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Cuties, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ew, F/F, Fluff, no seriously tho the pajamas are so ugly, pjs, so cute it hurts, theyre so cute i have cavities, ugly ass christmas pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: Shimizu’s laugh sounded like the first chime of a bell that hadn’t rung in twenty years- ethereal, mystical, gorgeous. The melody of it made Hitoka’s cheeks turn pink, made her tummy flutter. She was so fucked. Thank goodness Shimizu Kiyoko, her gorgeous, statuesque girlfriend, was just as royally fucked as she was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to the love of my life, Lucy

Yachi Hitoka absolutely adored Christmas. It was, no doubt, her favorite time of the year. She loved snow, she loved presents. She loved making cookies- gingerbread, chocolate chip, sugar, cinnamon spice, anything. She loved hot chocolate and pumpkin spice lattes.

 

She liked dipping her fingers into the whipped cream from her drinks and desserts and smearing it on Kiyoko’s nose. She loved the sound of Kiyoko’s laugh when she got her nose covered in whatever Yachi chose to smear on it. Shimizu’s laugh sounded like the first chime of a bell that hadn’t rung in twenty years- ethereal, mystical, gorgeous. The melody of it made Hitoka’s cheeks turn pink, made her tummy flutter.

 

She was so fucked.

 

Thank goodness Shimizu Kiyoko, her gorgeous, statuesque girlfriend, was just as royally fucked as she was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko’s soft voice rang through from the tiny kitchenette to the family room the blonde was sitting in. Their apartment was small, and quite honestly, kind of shitty, but it was  _ their  _ apartment, which made it so much more bearable than it would have been if it were Yachi’s alone.

 

“Yeah?” Yachi could have whispered her response and Shimizu would have heard her from the bedroom, the place was so small.

 

“Would you like some apple cider? I picked some up at the store today.” The taller girl moved to a position that Yachi could see her. She practically turned into jelly at the sight of her lover, clad in the fluffiest pair of white and pink polkadotted pajama pants she owned and a white, lace sleep tank. Shimizu wore her pale blue apron over them, adding to the domestic effect.

 

“Sure.” Hitoka cuddled further into her blanket fort, sighing contently through her nose. “Sounds yummy. Will you make it with the apple slices and cinnamon sticks like last time?”

 

As expected, Shimizu’s tinkly and breathy laugh caused Yachi’s heart to stutter in her chest and her entire body to become warm. “Of course, Hitoka-chan. Anything for you.”

 

Oh, what had Yachi, sweet, young, and boring Yachi Hitoka, ever done to deserve such a  _ goddess  _ as a girlfriend? She didn’t know, but she certainly wasn’t going to jinx herself by wondering too long and hard about it.

 

Hitoka was startled from her thoughts by the beeping of the microwave and the clinking of glasses. It was only another few minutes before Kiyoko, in all her beautiful glory, shuffled into the room, holding one green mug and one red and white striped one.

 

Yachi took the striped mug gratefully, inhaling the spicy scent of her drink. This was her favorite cup to use during the wintertime. The stripes reminded her of candy canes- she even went so far as to wash it by hand so she could use it multiple times during the day.

 

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Shimizu’s gentle voice wafted through her thoughts again, prompting her to look over with soft brown eyes. The older girl eased herself down beside her blonde lover, careful not to spill her steaming drink.

 

Yachi sipped the warm cider carefully, tongue poking out to test the temperature. Kiyoko giggled at her girlfriend, giving a light shake of her head before taking a sip as well. The drink warmed her up almost immediately.

 

She leaned to the side, laying her head on Yachi’s shoulder with a small, kitten-like yawn. “Do you like it?”

 

“Mhm.” Hitoka rested her cheek against the top of her girlfriend’s head. “It’s perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodness, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko chuckled warmly at her excited girlfriend, blue-gray eyes warm. The mug of coffee in her hands was warm, and it truly made her want to crawl back underneath the covers and sleep a little longer. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m excited, Kiyo! It’s Christmas!” The blonde squealed.

 

While Shimizu was wearing her nearly-see-through pink lace nightie and thick, pink house robe, Yachi was wearing footie pajamas that quite honestly looked like Christmas itself had thrown up all over it. The fabric was red, and it was littered with stitched candy canes and mugs of what Kiyoko assumed to be hot chocolate. There were wreaths, green and full, with little red bows and golden bells at the bottom. Brown reindeer were curled around Yachi’s chest, back, and abdomen, a red sleigh resting on her right hip.

 

It was absolutely the ugliest thing Kiyoko had ever seen, but her tiny girlfriend wore it to bed every year on Christmas Eve. Somehow, the blonde managed to pull the outfit off, despite its unattractiveness. How she looked so adorable even in her collection of ugly Christmas sweaters, Shimizu would never know.

 

“I know it is.” She smiled, making her way over to the couch and taking a seat. She crossed her legs and pulled a blanket over her lap before taking a sip of her beverage. “Open everything here first, because I have a surprise for you afterwards.”

 

Yachi’s big brown eyes, bright with excitement, came into view as the blonde turned to her. “You open yours too, silly goose!”

 

“I’ll open mine later, Hitoka.” She chuckled. “When I’m a little more awake.”

 

Yachi giggled and nodded, turning back to the gifts beneath the tree. She crouched down and pulled hers out, zipping through them like a child. She examined each gift carefully, however, beaming up at her girlfriend after each one.

 

“I loved everything!” She giggled, cheeks flushed. “Thank you, you’re the best girlfriend ever~!” She moved over to the couch, getting off of her knees after about a foot of crawling. She wrapped her arms around Kiyoko’s neck and shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“I’m glad.” Shimizu returned the kiss, instead pressing her lips to Yachi’s temple. “Would you like to see your special gift now?”

 

“Yes please!” She released her girlfriend and sat back, tucking her feet beneath herself and placing her hands in her lap. Her cheeks were pink with excitement.

 

“Alright.” Kiyoko smiled. “Close your eyes, I’ll be right back.” Hitoka nodded, placing her hands over her eyes.

 

It took maybe two minutes before Shimizu returned from wherever she’d gone, Yachi guessing it was the tiny, closet-sized office they had next to the bedroom. The older girl crouched in front of her partner.

 

“Open.”

 

When Hitoka opened her eyes, the first things she saw were two fluffy, black and white spotted ears and a little pink nose. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

 

“K-Kiyo, you-”

 

“Her name is Kohana. She’s almost nine weeks.” Shimizu’s cheeks were flushed, and she held her plump lower lip between her teeth nervously. “Do you like her?”

 

“Oh Kiyoko!” Yachi was beaming so hard that it hurt her cheeks and jaw. “I  _ love  _ her!” She reached out and gingerly took the kitten from her girlfriend’s pale hands, giggling at the little mewl she gave as she was moved. “Oh, you’re just the sweetest little thing, aren’t you?” She cooed, nuzzling her nose into the soft fur on the kitten’s head.

 

Shimizu smiled, getting up from her crouched position and settling herself back onto the couch. “She was so tiny and quiet compared to all the other kittens in the room with her. I thought she was perfect.”

 

“She is, Kiyo, she is. She’s perfect.” Hitoka turned to her lover with teary eyes, the large smile stuck on her face. “You’re the best girlfriend ever. I love you so, so much. Thank you.” She leaned forward, blinking her big brown eyes the way she did when she wanted kisses and cuddles.

 

Kiyoko chuckled, cupping Hitoka’s cheeks and pressing their lips together sweetly. “I love you too, Hitoka-chan. Merry Christmas.”

  
“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> just... those fuckin pjs guys... ugh
> 
>  (this was the chapter i meant to post??? wtf???)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
